1, 2, 3, 4
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: This is a songfic, to the song 1234 by the Plain White T's. Shipping: SukixSokka with slight Tokka. R&R and please inform me of any mistakes! Thanks! Enjoy!


A/N: This is a songfic to the song 1234 by the Plain White T's. The italicized print is the lyrics, the rest the story. Heh. So, enjoy, and please please review! Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA or 1234 the song or the PWT.

=)

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

Give me more lovin' than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.

Sokka was walking down one of the many halls they had in their new house. Finally, the war had ended and they were living in peace once again.

He and Suki crossed paths more than ever now. He trained with her, and even spent most of his time with her. The funny thing was, Suki was always so loving to him.

"Bye, Sokka! See you soon, right? I love you," she'd call to him in the halls. It was adorable.

Today, it was a Tuesday, he decided he needed a walk. Sokka went into the yard, and started to walk through the garden, looking down at the patterned omni stone below his feet. Suddenly, he came across a rock that didn't belong, and he tripped since he was looking down, not up. Sokka fell forward for a while, then finally landed on his hands in the rocky area next to the patio. Pain seeped through his cuts, and he cursed silently. Rolling his eyes, he called Katara for help.

She healed him, but that pretty much ruined his day. He was going to train with Suki all day, go out to lunch, play some board games, then go swimming in the scorching sun with her, but now his hand made training and lunch impossible.

"Sokka! I've got something for you!" he heard Suki's voice ring through to his room. He stood and waited for her in his doorway.

"Suki?" he asked. She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. She pulled a small box from behind her back, opened it, and presented him with a lunch she made, cut into tiny pieces she could pop into his mouth without him moving his new cuts. He smiled for the first time that day.

"You're special," she said when he complained of his stupidity during their lunch. He smiled at her, even though he knew he wasn't.

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

Sokka's mood had oddly changed that day, from sad and pained, all the way to happy and cheery. He was back to his old sarcastic self. Thanks to Suki, that is.

The day was soon over, and the gaang decided to go night swimming. It was still about in the eighties, and it was already nine o'clock. The water in the pool was exactly 82 degrees, warm enough to swim in.

Of course, his new cuts still hurt, but Katara had said the warm water would sooth them. He pulled on his trunks, ripped off his shirt, and went into the living room.

Everyone, including Mai and Zuko, were in their bathing suits, ready to rock. The gaang walked outside, giggling the whole way at untold jokes, until they came to the pool in the back of their house. It was new, for the Water Tribe in the South just installed it. They had them everywhere down there, and said it was very refreshing.

Mai and Zuko jumped in first, together. They gave a thumbs up, saying it was warm and excellent.

Next, Katara and Aang jumped in, together as well. They nodded, and started a splash fight, for the gaang had banned water bending in their pool. They knew all the water could be gone if such powerful benders tried bending it.

Toph wanted to get in, but unfortunately she couldn't see in the pool. Sokka walked over to her spot where she sat, leaving Suki and Ty Lee talking alone.

"Toph, you can get in, ya know," he said.

"No, I hate water. I can't see in there." She didn't sound upset or pouting, just in her usual tone she talked.

"Yes you can. Don't say anything, but yesterday, I had the Earth Kingdom send us a special water proof piece of earth that I installed yesterday. So now you can see and swim at once!" Sokka said, impressment for himself filling his voice.

"You didn't," she said, although she knew he wasn't lying. She could feel it.

"Yeah, I did. Nice, huh?" he commented, smiling and talking more muscle-like.

"Thanks so much, Sokka!" This time, all of her emotions flowed into her voice, and she pecked Sokka on the cheek, diving in the water. He blushed and stood, to the smiling Suki. She understood he'd never leave her.

Finally, Iroh lowered himself into the pool, mainly resting on a small raft. And Ty Lee did a triple flip in, not caring who she landed on, who just so happened to be a wet and angry Zuko.

"Our turn," Suki muttered coaxingly. Sokka smiled crookedly, that smile he knew she couldn't resist. She smiled back, and they joined hands as they always did.

"1," Suki said.

"2," that was Sokka.

"3."

And both of them at once, screamed at the top of their lungs, "4!" Water splattered everywhere, soaking everyone, and then Suki came up, mouthful of water, laughing with Sokka.

"Sorry," he said, for the mouthful of water. She shook her head, letting him go. It was simple to be himself around her. It was like he knew she'd accept him for whatever he chose to be. It was so easy!

_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_

There was only one thing to do now. Everyone was inside from the long night of night swimming, Katara and Aang laying on the couch, and the rest of the gaang claiming the chairs to play a board game. Sokka sat out, he knew his cuts would bleed if he tried picking up those tiny pieces. Suki, of course out of her niceness, sat out with him. Sokka was still in his room, finding a rose he picked for her today. It was bright red, and all the petals were perfect. Just like her.

It was hidden under a book, flattening out to be a bookmark, for Suki loved to read. He knew this was the only way to do this. Sokka heard approaching footsteps, and stealthily hid the flattened flower behind his back.

"Sokka! Aren't you coming out to watch the game?" Suki said, curiosity filling her voice.

"In a sec," he said slyly. She raised her head and eyebrows at the same time.

"What's the hold-up?" she said, her voice not curious, but a fake type of innocent.

"Here," he said, surrendering. He pulled the rose from behind his back, and sighed at the sweet expression on her face.

"It's a bookmark!" she exclaimed.

"I love you, Suki," he said, handing it to her. She enveloped him in a hug.

_Give me more lovin' from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

Suki cared for Sokka since they met. Even when Appa ran away, she cared for Appa, too. Amazing...

Sokka was sitting in his bedroom, when Suki came in, too.

"Sokka! What's up?" she said, sitting down next to him.

"Not too much, Suki. Just thinking..."

"'Bout what?" Suki said, cocking her head to the side.

"Just...stuff. Do you really like that rose bookmark?" he asked, spilling.

"Oh, Sokka. You _would_ worry about that, too. Of course I like it! I've read eighty five pages with it so far," she said matter-of-factly.

Sokka sighed, and returned to his day, worry-free.

He was just doing some chores in the gaang's new huge garden, when Suki looked came running down the patio steps, darting over to him.

"Sokka! I have to tell you something, and I trust you not to tell anyone else...In my opinion, Zuko made a pretty bad decision as Fire Lord today," she said, flipping her head around to make sure no one was around. Her hair flowed with her head, Sokka noted.

"What'd he do?" Sokka said, showing his concern clearly.

"He banned rough sports in all schools, thinking they play too rough," she explained. Sokka thought this over for a minute.

"Wait. Why are you against this?"

"One, kids need to learn that the world is cruel sometimes, and we can't just ban the things that bother us. Two, roughness doesn't even exist in some little schools. They're getting punished for things they didn't do. And last, well obviously Sokka, all sports are rough. And you know I love sports," Suki concluded.

"Understood. I mean, I totally agree with you. You seem like you recited this little speech quite a few times," Sokka said, a smile tugging at his lips. Suki blushed.

"...In the mirror."

"Hey! I like a woman with strong opinions and one who stands for what she believes in. Well, I gotta get back to work...Maybe we can talk to Zuko tonight?" he suggested. She nodded and ran off to finish the dishes...

Turns out, that same night, Zuko rethought his last ban, and undid it. Schools had their sports back by the next day.

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

As much as Sokka hated to think it, maybe Suki was better to him than even...Yue. He still liked her friendly-wise, and that was a memory he never brought up. But Suki always helped him through anything, even if it included Yue or even...Toph. He just loved being around her! It was easy for them both to be themselves, and enjoy themselves while doing it.

_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you_

Suki, deep inside herself, knew there was only one thing to do. She ran to her room, directly in between Sokka and Katara's, and opened her closet door. There sat a small box, with all of her valuables in it. A hair from anyone she knew-you never know when you'd need DNA-and anything that she kept close to her heart. She copied this from Katara, for she had started it and shown Suki what she did. So, all thanks went to Katara.

Inside, she pulled out a piece of deep red construction paper she made when she was three. She promised herself that when she grew up, she give it to someone she really liked. It was a tradition. All the Keyoshi warriors had made one, even when they only went to Keyoshi Kindergarten. It was cute, in her opinion. And Suki didn't think so many things were cute.

Pulling it out, she looked at it, front to back. On the back, her name was scrawled in tiny kindergarten-like letters. Then there was a line where she wrote: To, implying to write who this heart was given to.

Thinking back, she knew her kindergarten self never thought she'd grow up, meet the Avatar, fall in love with his best friend, and live and restore peace with them. Weird...

She wrote on the back Sokka's name, then on the front: Sorry it's been so long...I made this in kindergarten and vowed to give it to someone I really liked. I love you.

Suki ran back to Sokka's room.

"Hey Sokka..." She even thought her voice sounded guilty.

"Hey...," Sokka replied, a little curious.

"I have something for you," Suki stated. His eyebrows raised.

"Really now? You didn't have to...," he trailed off, but she shook her head.

"No. Here." She handed it to him, and he smiled and blushed.

"Suki! Thank you so much! I'm honored..." He giggled. "More than joining the Avatar-honored," he joked, whispering.

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

Sokka and Suki went out that night with Toph and Katara, for dinner. Sokka pulled Suki's chair out first, then Toph's, who laughed, and finally Katara's. But the thing was, she was already sitting. He pulled it out from under her.

"Sokka!" she exclaimed, rising and blushing, looking around to all the staring faces.

"Sorry! Maybe you should've waited for the gentleman of the group!" he whispered, sarcastic. Everyone needed a laugh to ease this tension.

Tension? There actually was none. The dinner was fine, and Suki and Sokka started most conversations. Toph always commented on the food, and Katara was just caring to everyone. Like always.

Surprisingly, the rest of the gaang even showed up at the end of dinner to eat. That made it even easier. The entire family out together, coupled or not.

_There's only one thing to do_  
_Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
__Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you_

Sokka was running through the night, holding another rose in his hand. He ran down the patio and into the garden, past the pool, and into the small alley that was formed from the crack in the second garage. He heard whispering, and knew there was two people. He was only expecting one...

Either way, he still ran on, aiming for the crevice/alley. It was big enough for only two and a half people to fit, so he knew there was only one there. One in which he was intending to meet.

"Suki! Here," he handed her the rose when he entered their place.

"I-"

"No, no. I love you, Suki," he whispered. With that, he kissed her on the cheek. It felt rougher, dirty almost.

"Suki, did you fall?" he asked, now a bit suspicious.

"No, why?" That voice came from behind him.

"Suki!" he said, seeing her behind him. He felt a rough hand slip the rose back into his, and run the other way into the crevice. Deeper down.

"Toph," he muttered. That explained the roughness and dirt.

"Uh, hold on a sec, Suki," he said, running through the small alley. It was longer than thought. He finally reached the end, where a light was shed to from the garage.

"Uh, Toph...Uh, I'm sor-"

"Go, peanut brain! It's okay, forget it, just go have your date before Suki pees herself in anticipation!" Toph's voice was not mean or hard, just knowing and understanding. But anyone could see the blush on her face that so rarely appeared.

"Thanks!" he called, running back to Suki. He handed her the rose, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," he said, glad he finally had the right person.

_1, 2, 3, 4  
I love you  
I love you_

A steady count ran in Suki's head. She stopped, then heard footsteps and began again. It was the anniversary of the day that Sokka and Suki had first met, many years ago.

1, 2, 3, 4. Sokka appeared in the doorway, hair messy from running, out of breath, and handed her the usual rose, except now it was a silver color.

"Thanks," she said, taking it in her hand. She handed him another cut out of a heart.

"Thanks," he repeated, blushing.

"I love you." That, well, that was both of them at once. Laughter broke the awkwardness.

A/N: Okay, I know that was a bit cheese ballish, but it was sorta cute though, right? Haha, please let me hear your thoughts in a review. This was actually a birthday present for one of friends. Thanks for reading, everyone!!


End file.
